The following problems in sound localization will be studied: 1. Visual influences on sound localization: determination of variation in Ventriloquism Effects as a function of eye position, and position of source of sound. 2. Determination of accuracy of localization of two sounds overlapping in time. 3. Study of short-term adaptation in the localization system. 4. Role of time relations between pulse and tone in pulse-tone localization interactions.